Colorado Sunrise
by Rythica
Summary: The 3OH!3 boys love to party. Nat and Sean can't stick by every single thing they do, because everyone makes mistakes. Some mistakes seem destined to be made, though, when your friendship is as strong as theirs. In hindsight, they blame it on the alcohol.


**Author's Note:** Why do I feel like this is the only 3OH!3 fanfiction on the internet? They deserve more love! After I got to touch Nathaniel Motte's waist and take high-resolution pictures of Sean Foreman's neck before their concert, words could not even begin to form worthy sentences that would express my feelings at those moments in time. This story is their love-child. I highly recommend whipping out your 3OH!3 playlist while reading this, because it sure helped me write it. Constructive criticism is much appreciated! (=

Colorado Sunrise

It was late at night. Or technically, it was very early in the morning. After the celebratory party that their agent and entire 3OH!3 family had thrown them, in which the boys had gotten a little tipsy, they were safely dropped off back at Sean's to get completely smashed together. It had been a long day that unbelievably was run on the boys' mere four hours of sleep from the previous night. They had planned to catch up on that lack of rest on this night, but that all changed when 'Don't Trust Me' came on the radio while their agent was driving home. He made a quick U-turn, called everybody who helped make the miracle happen, and they toasted to 3OH!3's first taste of typical fame.

Hours later, the Colorado boys lay in Sean's basement, bathed in darkness except for one badly cracked yellow light hanging from the ceiling in the nearest hallway. Sean sat on his heels, perched on the far end of the sofa, trying his best to stop his body from swaying so much. He wasn't left much room to sit any other way if he wanted to, seeing that Nat's inhumanly long legs took up most of the couch's length. Even the dark-haired boy's torso was too tall to properly rest on the sofa's back, but he leaned against it still, though his shoulders and head weren't being supported, obviously used to being too lengthy in size to fit into cheap furniture properly. This was similar to how Sean had gotten accustomed to folding his body into as small a shape it could bear in order to accommodate for his best friend.

The two were way past the point in a friendship's maturity in which conversation was always mandatory. They'd always been so perfectly carved for one another's companionship that it was strange, but getting to make official music together had pushed things into a whole different realm. Best-buddy traits that they'd always known but never acknowledged were beginning to get recognized out loud. Wherever one of them faltered, the other automatically picked up the slack. By this time they'd already talked it over a few times, and just figured, like they figured for every good thing that had happened to them, that they were two lucky motherfuckers.

"I can't fucking believe it, man. Fuck it. We got a fucking song… on the fucking radio!"

"How the fuck does that happen? …It's like some whack Twilight Zone shit."

"After all that fucking shit… we got a fucking song on the fucking radio. How the fuck did… we think about giving this up for fucking college jobs? And you… were going to be a fucking doctor!"

"Can't believe all the shit we went through… and to still get here? And somehow… somehow I still fucking love you. No idea why, but I still fucking do."

"And we fucking made it."

"Yeah. Shit. We did it."

"Fuck." Sean's head lolled back uncontrollably, before he turned it to his left to gaze half-lidded at his band-mate. "I fucking love you."

Nat grinned goofily, his dark eyes only visible through tiny slits.

"I fucking mean it, man," Sean gripped the back of the sofa with his left hand, almost falling off the furniture before catching himself, turning on his toes to face his friend. "If you didn't turn down your fucking career for me, I would have never gotten a song on the fucking radio," he slowly crawled towards Nat on his knees, hand sliding along the couch back to keep him from tipping too far over the edge.

Nat gave another lazy smirk before swallowing to say, teasingly, "didn't do it for you. Did it for the band."

Sean's knees were halfway up Nat's thighs by now, neither of their depth perceptions holding on strongly at the moment. "I don't care if you did it for fucking Oprah. You fucking did it," he put a hand on each side of his friend's face and pushed whatever excess skin left on Nat's face around in circles, like one might do to a child's chubby cheeks.

"_We_ did it," Nat held up his fist for a pound. Sean swung, missed horribly, and got thrown off balance. Their foreheads collided, but reactions were impaired greatly, leaving them in that position, each groaning loudly at the throbbing ache.

Now that Sean's hands were not able to steady his body, he began to sway dangerously back and fourth, painfully rubbing over their sore spots. Nat winced, trying to shift his chest up enough to slide Sean off the place where a bruise was beginning to form. Sean's head swung powerfully downwards, his lips colliding painfully with Nat's mouth. The brunette groaned at the feeling of wounds letting blood out from the underside of his lip. He craned his chin down, aiming to separate their mouths to inspect the damage with his tongue. Gravity only made Sean's face follow, lips brushing against Nat's bloody tongue.

Sean mildly raised an eyebrow behind his haze of booze and pain, seeing only the same expression on his friend's face. He couldn't compute what was going on, whether he was supposed to be in pain or pleasure, or whether Nat had just made a move or a mistake. He experimentally pressed a soft kiss on Nat's bottom lip, and felt his mouth part in response. This made him sure that he was being fed signs, when he was really just experiencing Nat's desperation for air, seeing that the bridge of Sean's nose was shoved up against his band-mate's nostrils.

Whatever the hell was going on didn't matter anymore, because all Sean could get from his brain was that this new feeling was kind of nice, and enjoyably distracting from his throbbing forehead. He adjusted his position on Nat's lap to ease his body's swaying, before shutting his eyes and searching Nat's mouth for the source of the red liquid. Their tongues met then, Nat already having been on that mission. He awoke subsequently, from wherever his consciousness had been swimming from the first taste of blood until now, to find his best friend attempting to make out with him. He was ashamed to admit that he didn't remember what had been happening. Had Sean confessed some weird love for him while he was blacked out? Did he say anything back? Was that even possible? All Nat knew now was that if he acted weird and it turned out Sean and he had shared a real moment, the blond would be pissed that he'd forgotten it so quickly. Blame it on the alcohol.

So the taller of the boys closed his eyes and tried to act the way he guessed he would act if he wanted to make out with Sean. At first it helped to picture his friend as one of his past hook-ups, but Sean kept doing things that none of those girls had ever done. While the blond pushed his hand up to get tangled in Nat's long hair, he rubbed his other up and down Nat's side and over his barely-there hip. The shorter boy rolled his hips into Nat's whenever he damn well pleased, and each time their lips broke he pushed his bottom one up against and past Nat's top, requesting entrance again in, even Nat had to admit, the sexiest way. With all of this and more going on, soon the brunette didn't have to act any more. No groupie's treatment had ever compared to this. Sean seemed to read and kneed into every one of his kinks as if they were written plainly on his skin.

"Sean, shit…" he panted, pushing the blond's T-shirt up, getting help lifting it over his head. He'd seen his friend naked plenty of times before, but had never wanted it like this. "What the fuck have you been doing?"

"Not fucking planning this," he breathed, working at Nat's top button, while Nat started at the bottom. Their hands met in the middle of the cloth, where Nat grabbed Sean's wrists and made him slide the rest of the shirt off his shoulders. Nat licked his lips before attaching his mouth to Sean's perked nipple, fingers gravitating to the other one, while his free hand was used to support Sean's back. Nat bit the sensitive flesh, still feeling unforgiving for Sean making him bleed, before soothing it with hot licks. Sean's expressions weren't concealed or filtered at all, changing so quickly with every move Nat made. He clenched his fists around Nat's hair to cope with the merciless teasing, but would never ask him to stop.

"Pants off," Sean demanded, pulling Nat's head back by the hair.

Sean desperately grabbed at his own belt, but Nat redirected the blond's hands to his zipper instead. "You can't stop touching me," he pleaded. Sean nodded.

They were uncoordinated, so it took a while before they messily shoved each other's different-colored jeans and boxers down at once, falling all over each other in different ways during the process. Neither of them mined. Now that the brunette fully lay down across the couch, Sean, with Nat's steadying hands for help, crawls down Nat's long form. Sean chuckles behind half-lidded eyes, seeing Nat's cock twitch, already semi-hard. He doesn't need to be nervous with this- this was something he understood. He'd just have to hope that Nat liked the same things he did….

He spread his friend's thin legs, rubbing up and down the inside of his thighs, planting kisses up them like a gingerbread trail. He let out small breaths over Nat's length, reaching to gently play with his balls. Despite Nat's pitiful protest, he scratched at the skin ever so gently with whatever nails he had left. After some more torturous moments, he finally dragged his digits to wrap around the base of Nat's erection, slowly trailing a finger up the underside of Nat's cock before giving a small peck to its head. Nat uttered a quiet groan at the foreign touch.

Carefully, not wanting to crush Nat's slim legs, Sean straddled him so he could be within a more comfortable reach. Nat vaguely raised his eyebrows when his friend paused for a second. Sean just grinned smoothly, deliberately waiting for his band-mate's attention before licking over the tip. The brunette rolled his hips slightly, watching as Sean pulled his tongue downwards at an antagonizing pace. He fanned his free hand over Nat's hip before taking his friend into his mouth fully. Nat hissed and his hips jerked up behind the resistance of Sean's controlling hands. His lips formed a tight ring as he began to suck Nat in and out of his hot maw. He could taste the pre-cum and welcomed his cock deeper, already so slippery.

"Oh, shit! Stop!" Nat demanded, hips bucking up wildly. The sight made Sean's insides twist pleasantly, so he refused to comply. When Nat figured out he wasn't going to listen, he grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. The throw was off and landed somewhere near the TV, but Sean stopped anyway, although confused. He thought he'd been doing pretty well.

"What's your problem?" the blond asked.

"Too good. Wouldn't have lasted another minute."

"Why is that bad?" Sean huffed a laugh and began trailing his fingers down again. Nat stopped him by pressing his hands against his, pinning them to his hip.

"Because I want to…" Nat stopped and thought before starting again. "Don't you want to…?" He trailed off, not wanting to push his friend out of his comfort zone. The last thing he wanted to do was cause this night to end badly.

Sean stared at his friend quizzically for a while, before finally understanding. A wide grin of pride spread across his face. "You want to fuck me," he whispered.

"No!" Nat's pale complexion flushed- his answer a complete lie formed from embarrassment. "I mean… don't _you_ want to?"

"Say it, Nat. Tell me what you want." Sean shifted from his spot to grind down compellingly on his friend. Nat threw his head back and moaned. "Say it."

"I want… you," Nat panted.

"What about me?" The blond repeated the action more forcefully this time. Nat's hips shot up, wanting more.

"I want to fuck you! Let me… please," he stared into Sean's squinting eyes with a sincere plea.

His partner gazed back for a few torturous moments before quickly attacking his mouth. He pulled a small tube out from under the couch cushion and closed Nat's grip around the bottle, "do it."

Nat broke away to glance down at the lube and back up at his friend. "You've done this before?"

Sean nodded, grinning. "It'll be fun."

"In that case," Nat smirked evilly, pushing Sean onto his back before looming over him, pointing the half-full container at him like he was holding a gun, "you're going down."

Sean pretended to be scared, while spreading his legs invitingly, hinting at his friend to hurry the fuck up. Nat licked his lips at the present before him, squeezing a dollop of lubricant onto his fingers. His pointer slowly circled the tight ring of muscle, eventually easing into the little hole. Sean welcomed the finger with a downwards thrust of the hips. Nat twisted in before adding another digit. Sean instructed him on the stretching. The brunette spread his fingers in a scissoring motion, Sean's eyes slipping closed. Nat curled his fingers up, and Sean cried out. "Look at me," Nat insisted. Sean complied, their eyes locked.

When Nat's fingers slipped free, Sean whined at the now prominent emptiness he felt inside of him. He sat up and took the bottle back again. He squirted a hearty amount on his palms and rubbed them together to warm the cream up before spreading it over Nat's length. A low hiss escaped from his partner's mouth while Sean straddled him once again. Nat was about to protest when Sean pressed a finger to his partner's lips, telling him that he'd get his turn. Nat pecked Sean's finger before it left his lips. He held the blond's hips still while Sean balanced over him, strict arousal hitting him like a tidal wave as Sean's body brushed against the end of his cock. He gripped his base to be steady so Sean could get on. Nat took God's name in vein as he felt Sean's opening stretch just enough to fit around him fully, his insides already so hot and moist.

Sean leaned forward, supporting himself with his arm on the headrest Nat was leaning against. "You feel so good inside me," his breath ghosted over his ear. Nat clenched and unclenched his hands at Sean's hips. He could see the sheer coating of perspiration glisten on his skin, as well as feel his own long hair sticking wetly to his forehead and neck. Sean rocked a little faster, a daring glint sparkling from under his heavy-lidded eyes. Nat's head was spinning so wildly. The sight of Sean writhing on top of him, his sweat-slicked smell, the feel of him on his cock- it was too much and not enough. He wanted some damn control and he wanted it now.

Nat roughly shoved Sean's hips up, pulling him off of him before pushing the blond down on his back again. Sean looked like he wanted to protest, but when Nat rammed back into him fiercely his words were obscured by a throaty moan. Nat never let go of Sean's eyes, pumping back and fourth between his legs, searching for Sean's ticket to bliss- that bundle of nerves hiding inside of him. Sean re-angled his hips ever so slightly, and when with the next deep thrust he let out a long moan, Nat knew he'd stumbled over the pot of gold. Nat grabbed Sean's cock dripping with pre-cum, fisting him in time with his thrusts.

"Nat… fuck! Fuck, yes!" Sean cried. "I'm gonna…!"

Nat blinked the sweat away from his eyes to watch Sean's orgasm. He moaned when Sean squeezed around him tightly, before feeling hot and sticky spurts land on his stomach. After a few final thrusts he felt his whole body contract before bursting, sending waves of pleasure throughout his entirety. He kept pressed into Sean, filling him with all he had.

When it was over, things became eerily still and quiet, except for their ragged huffs of breath. Nat reached over the end of the couch for the lever that made it expand. He then rolled over lazily on his back next to Sean.

"We're such idiots," Sean panted.

"Why?" Nat breathed, a tired-but-fearful look ghosting over his face with thoughts of Sean regretting the whole thing.

"Why the fuck didn't we think of doing this sooner?"

Nat laughed shortly, relieved, and shrugged his shoulders. "Done now. So… thanks."

"Don't thank me. You started this," Sean turned his head to grin at his band-mate.

"Me?" Nat took on a confused countenance.

"You're the one that fucking licked me."

"Did _not_. You knocked me out! Next thing I knew you were sucking on my face."

The Boulder boys stared blankly at each other for a little while, before hazily turning towards the ceiling.

"Never trust a ho," Sean mumbled.

"'Cause a ho won't trust me," Nat sighed.

Two pairs of eyes closed and two minds were conquered by sleep so swiftly; just as the brilliant Colorado sun began to rise.


End file.
